pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Serperior's Enslavement
~ I Am Not A Slave ~ Link: http://silvernazo.deviantart.com/art/Serperior-s-Enslavement-257531666 Serperior's Enslavement Oh... I should have had more self control. I should have never gave him away... It was a warm Summers afternoon. I was leveling up my Serperior, Samurott and Slowbro on Pokemon White, When my sister walked into the room, clearly looking stressed. "Hey, could I have one of your Pokemon to help me get through the league?" she inquired. "Sure" I retorted back. The trade started, but before I gave her the chance to pick one of my precious Pokemon she instantly set eyes on my Serperior. It was a level 99 from Japan, and was its previous owner's starter. I regarded it with great respect. Anyways, her selection of Pokemon was less than adequate. a Roggenrolla, Petilil and Patrat graced my screen. She never was that good at trading. I had to choose a Pokemon, or else she would start a screaming tornado of a tantrum. I chose Rogenrolla, just for the fun of it. We then parted ways, and I went back to training my team. .... It had been many months since the trade. The Roggenrolla I was traded had evolved into Gigalith (Which might I add, ended up to be a powerhouse of a Pokemon), but My sister still hadn't completed the league, instead resorting to messing around Unova. I was still awaiting the return of Serperior, and I was getting impatient. So, I decided to take him back by force. Bounding down the stairs, I grabbed her Red DS, and secretly, I switched it on, Pokemon Black still inserted. Racing back up the stairs and onto my bed, Mashing buttons all the way through the Pokemon Center and into the Union Room, I set up a trade between her DS and my own. Something quite unusual happened when My DS connected to the trade. The screen remained black. I watched the screen carefully, afraid that my game was corrupted or something, but then the screen came back to life, giving me hope. I was then met with my Serperior's summary. His moveset was full of HM Moves. how my sister had done this was unknown, but it filled me with rage. "How could she do this to my beloved Pokemon! I never wanted an HM Slave!" I thought as my jaws clenched together. I exited the Summary, and the screen returned to black. At this time my Sister's DS shut off. It had ran out of battery. Serperior's sprite appeared on the screen, and my heart nearly stopped out of shock. Serperior seemed faded, and the leaf at the end of his tail had rotted in places, blood flowing out of the broken leaf. Strange bleeding sores stretched across his side, and his head, which would normally be raised proudly, was instead drooping down towards the floor. Deep blue tears that seeped from his eyes, red from crying, mixed with blood pouring from a gash to his front, creating a crimson flow. Around where he lay was a pool of blood. A text box appeared below the scene. "Master?" "You came back for me?" A yes and no option appeared on the touch screen. Terrified from the appearance of Serperior's sprite, I hit yes with the stylus, almost smashing through the touch screen. "Serperior doesn't believe you" "Serperior is enraged that you left him behind" "Serperior isn't a slave." Choking back tears, I sobbed into the microphone, almost by impulse. "Serperior...I never wanted you to become like this... It's not right, and I should have never let you go. It's all her fault...please, believe me!" But the game didn't respond. Serperior continued: "It's your fault, Master. You gave me away to that horrible owner.... just like my previous owner did to me. I saw trust in you, thought you would understand. But i guess the future refused to change. You humans are all the same. It's been the same story all along, but now I've had enough." "YOU'RE THE SNAKE, NOT ME!" Cascaded through my DS's Speakers. I felt a warm fluid pour out over the sides of my head, followed by extreme pain. My Eardrums had disintegrated. Serperior's Sprite Dissapeared. My trainer was then warped to Skyarrow Bridge, or what was left of it. I was standing in the middle of the bridge, but looking straight ahead at the Castelia City skyline. Castelia was deserted. The streets were empty, and,(despite it being night-time) all the lights were switched off. The city resembled a post-apocalyptic War-zone. Skyarrow bridge itself was in ruins. The roadway and walkway had collapsed just ahead of me, and several towers had also fallen away, their flimsy cables flailing around in the breeze. The remaining towers were close to collapse, but held taut by several overgrown vines. Slowly, Music started to play. I struggled to hear it with my broken eardrums, but it wasn't clear enough to recognise. Serperior's sprite appeared on the screen behind my trainer. This time there was no text box, But instead Serperior's Voice Boomed from the DS Speaker. "So, don't you now realise? your own selfish actions have led you to do this. You were the one who gave me away to that monster!" I pleaded with the Pokemon "But It wasn't my fault! I didn't know she'd make you into this!" Once again, the game didn't respond, but Serperior still continued. "Master...." There was a long pause. "YOU CONDEMNED ME." The DS Screen went black again. I heard a hyper realistic scream emit from the Speakers. I passed out. Several hours later, I awoke. I was in my room. I looked on either side of me, and for some reason, there was no blood on my pillows or sheets. My DS hadn't switched off, and it wasn't frozen. I opened it, and to my shock, The scene was very different. My trainer was on his knees, staring straight ahead at a mass of green on the floor. Castelia was restored, and the bridge was back to normal too. I walked towards the green object ahead of me, and it became clear. It was Serperior. His injuries were still existant, but his expression was different - as if he was at peace. A text box appeared. "Master. I have reconsidered my actions. As such, I have repaired the damage, but the actions I have caused, were just wrong. I will now leave, and I hope that you will forgive me." "But promise me something." "Get your revenge." Serperior then turned around, and walked away from my trainer, and dissapeared. Category:Pokemon